


November Rain

by Anninapage



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Missing Moments, Missing Persons, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anninapage/pseuds/Anninapage
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I personaggi non sono miei ma sono usciti dalla mente del grandissimo J. R. R.Tolkien, la storia è ispirata al libro Lo Hobbit ed ai film tratti dal regista Peter Jackson.La storia è un viaggio nel modo di essere di questo nano, coraggioso fragile, a suo modo pieno di dubbi e paure. Mi è venuta in mente di scriverla dopo aver ascoltato la canzone  “November Rain” . Fanfic postata molto tempo fa ed ora ripresa e corretta (ne aveva un grande bisogno) questo non è altro il mio modo di vedere questo splendido personaggio. La canzone è una grande colonna sonora della mia vita.Siamo esseri fatti di sentimenti e quando il vento dentro di noi soffia più forte è facile smarrire la strada. Ma tutto ciò che siamo, ciò che lungo il percorso chiamato vita ci lasciamo alle spalle o che permettiamo ancora di camminarci a fianco, è ciò che ci rendere: unici. Non bisogna mai dimenticare il passato, gli ostacoli che abbiamo superato, le gioie che abbiamo vissuto . Perchè da esso traiamo la forza per guardare verso il futuro e per compiere quel passo in avanti verso il presente. Ed infondo resta la consolazione più grande di questa vita: nulla dura per sempre, neanche la fredda pioggia di novembre.





	

 

 

 

 

 

Si poteva dire: odio novembre? Si poteva odiare un banalissimo mese dell’anno? Per lui si…

Non poteva fare a meno di pensarlo mentre restava fermo sulla porta della loro dimora sulle Montagne Azzurre, guardando fuori il colore grigio del cielo e la nebbia confondeva i contorni delle montagne rendendoli sfumati. Una leggera pioggerellina rendeva l’aria freddamente umida, tutto intorno era avvolto dal silenzio interrotto solo dal ripetitivo picchiettare delle gocce che rimbombavano nella montagna.

Erano rientrati presto tra le mura di quella che chiamavano casa causa del fango che rendeva tutto scivoloso, anche il commercio la loro fonte di guadagno e sostentamento a breve sarebbe rallentato, appena la prima neve avrebbe ricoperto con il suo manto bianco ogni cosa. Solo brevi viaggi lontano da casa per non dilatare gli ingaggi o perderli. Per lui significava solo più tempo in quelle mura, più tempo per pensare a cosa giaceva a mezzo mondo da lì a quella pioggia che cadeva ora ma non quel giorno e che se fosse stata presente le cose sarebbero andate in un’altra direzione o forse….forse… forse, poteva trovare tutti i forse del mondo ma non sarebbe cambiato nulla. Il passato non poteva essere modificato, nulla avrebbe potuto cambiare quel giorno, niente lo avrebbe riportato indietro.

“Sapevi che odio novembre?” lo disse ad alta voce e Balin dietro di lui sospirò. Il nano era intendo a contare il guadagno giornaliero, le monete tintinnavano mentre le spostava mettendole una sull’altra dividendo quelle in oro da quelle in argento, di tanto in tanto si fermava per registrare tutto su di un libro al suo fianco. Le pagine giravano pigre sotto il leggero vento che entrava dalla porta aperta, alzò gli occhi verso di lui dopo quelle parole ed erano stranamente velati, mentre guardava nei suoi. Sapeva cosa poteva vedere nel suo sguardo: rabbia e rancore, era sempre così quando il pensiero andava verso la sua adorata Erebor.

Balin non era arrabbiato con lui per aver riportato alla sua memoria quel ricordo con quelle parole, così come faceva finta di non conoscere il perchè della sua frase. La sua voce era calma e velatamente interrogatoria quando iniziò a parlare:

“Perché?”

“Abbiamo perso Erebor all’inizio di ottobre. Mio padre è scomparso alla fine di questo mese” rispose brevemente e per una volta in vita sua non gli andava di parlare, o meglio, non riusciva a far uscire le parole. Aveva così tante cose da dire: belle e brutte, ma gli si accavallavano nella testa confondendosi impedendogli di comprendere da dove iniziare. Balin lo avrebbe ascoltato come sempre, gli diceva spesso: “Butta fuori finalmente il tuo tormento…” Ma lui puntualmente non ci riusciva, come poteva parlare di quello che giaceva infondo alla sua anima che scavava profondo mettendo radici solide.

Erano capitati tantissimi avvenimenti in quegli ultimi anni: tranquilli e gioiosi. La conquista delle Montagne Azzurre, il commercio avviato finalmente permetteva al suo popolo di vivere una vita fatta di spensieratezza. Era riuscito a dare stabilità e pace, i suoi nipotini crescevano forti ed allegri, insomma qualcosa l’aveva costruita. Dopo la disfatta totale aveva fatto quello che poteva mettendosi al servizio di chi aveva bisogno. Abbassò gli occhi sulle sue mani: prima erano prive di abrasioni e calli ora ruvide e bruciate per il duro lavoro nelle fucine degli uomini, aveva fatto quello che avrebbero fatto suo nonno e suo padre se fossero stati ancora in vita. Non si era risparmiato, non aveva pensato a se.

Ancora una volta quel pensiero si faceva largo nella sua mente, era due giorni esatti che martellava nella testa. Thror e Thrain non avevano potuto condividere niente di quello. Non aveva avuto suo padre vicino a guidarlo, lui che credeva non avrebbero più avuto serenità e prosperità.

“Tua madre è morta a novembre. Come vedi hai altro motivo per odiarlo!”

Le parole mormorate di Balin lo scossero, si voltò verso di lui ma i suoi occhi non lo stavano guardando fissava il panchetto pieno di monete, completamente concentrato da quei pezzi di metallo. “Non lo sapevo. Mio padre non me lo aveva mai detto. Neanche tu” l’aveva puntualizzato ma non lo stava dicendo come una recriminazione per averglielo taciuto. Non aveva mai saputo nulla di sua madre, Thrain si era portato il segreto con lui ovunque fosse ora.

“Sai pioveva quel giorno, Erebor sembrava piangere la sua futura regina”.

Non poteva non pensare dopo quella frase, allora forse non gli piaceva la pioggia per quel motivo, forse quei giorni lo rendevano: triste e malinconico, nervoso e silenzioso, più del solito per qualcosa che il suo subconscio ricordava o forse non significava niente. Odiava la pioggia semplicemente perchè lo portava a pensare.

Aveva amato la pioggia solo i primi anni dopo la perdita di Erebor e la battaglia di Moria, lei lavava via dalle sue narici l’odore di carne bruciata e urla straziate, toglieva dalle sue mani il sangue che a fiumi era scorso davanti alle porte del perduto regno dei nani. Lo aiutava a non impazzire mentre restava fermo sotto l’imponente scosciare di acqua respirando a fatica. L’amava quando l’orrore giungeva ai suoi occhi vivido come se lo stesse rivivendo, quando le sue orecchie riuscivano a sentire ogni singola frase di paura e terrore, il suono delle fiamme che ardevano talmente forte da ustionarlo di nuovo… Si allora l’aveva amata, lo aiutava a non farlo cadere nei ricordi come un amante nel momento della solitudine ti stringe tra le braccia curandoti il corpo, lei curava la sua anima.

“Non ho una tomba su cui piangere, ne per lei ne per lui. Non ho neanche la certezza che mio padre sia morto” finalmente buttò fuori quello che lo stava divorando. Non per la tomba e neanche per lei di cui aveva qualche pallido ricordo, ma il non sapere esattamente cosa fosse successo a suo padre dove aveva trovato la morte. Se aveva trovato la morte. Questo lo incupiva e tormentava ogni giorno. Si domandava ogni volta se avesse fatto quello che poteva per cercarlo.

“Thorin, non hai neanche la certezza che sia vivo”

Scosse la testa, lo sapeva ed era quell’incertezza che lo faceva sperare ancora “Sì è vero, così come non ho la certezza che è morto. Ho sentito delle voci Balin, lui potrebbe essere vivo io devo andare a vedere, devo farlo per me”

“Ti rendi conto che è pericoloso? Non troverai niente lì. Ma dai tuoi occhi comprendo che hai già preso la tua decisione, vero?”

Sapeva che avrebbe ostacolato la sua scelta o almeno ci avrebbe provato, ma lui sentiva di doverlo vedere con gli occhi se davvero era così “Se andrò mi sentirò in colpa per non averlo cercato prima, se non andrò mi sentirò in colpa lo stesso. Non è neanche una vera scelta, perché comunque il risultato non cambia. Tanto vale provare” concluse amaramente.

“Quando partirai precisamente?”

“Dopodomani. Tieni per te quello che andrò a fare, sopratutto non una parola con Kili e Fili. Sai come sono inizierebbero a trovare ogni pretesto per seguirmi, non è ancora giunto quel tempo” spiegò, girandosi di nuovo ad osservare la pioggia.

“Vorrei sapere una cosa. Qualunque cosa troverai laggiù come ti comporterai poi. Cosa farai dopo: ti metterai l’animo in pace Thorin o punterai ad altro? “

A quella domanda si voltò di scatto verso Balin leggermente nervoso. Fra tutte quelle che gli avrebbe potuto porgere quella era l’unica a cui non riusciva a dare risposta “N…no. Lo so. Perché? A cosa dovrei puntare?” si sentiva sulla difensiva.

“Potresti trovare qualcosa che ti dia la spinta all’impresa a cui la tua mente pensa da tempo”

Gli sarebbe piaciuto avere quella stessa chiarezza di idee riguardo quell’argomento. Si era vero riprendersi ciò che gli era stato sottratto era un pensiero fisso nella sua mente, ma non era una cosa semplice. “Si lo penso da tempo Balin, la Montagna Solitaria è sempre nei miei pensieri” lo disse una punta di nervosismo “Come nei tuoi del resto, come in qualunque nano della mia casa” alzò leggermente la voce “E’ si, trovassi un solo modo sicuro di poterla riavere non esiterei a riprendermela”

Gli occhi di Balin si dilatarono leggermente, forse non aveva preso in considerazione il fatto che fosse così preso da quella questione, che il suo essere riuscito a ridare onore al proprio popolo bastasse a chiudere il suo cuore verso Erebor, ma non era così e non lo sarebbe stato mai.

“Posso farti io una domanda? Tu verresti con me?” gli chiese all’improvviso. Di nuovo Balin lo fissò meravigliato, colto di sorpresa ma non gli rispose. “Solo trovassi il modo di entrare. Ti avrei al mio fianco?” si affrettò ad aggiungere.

“Sei uguale a tuo nonno. Io… Ti seguirei, come ti ho seguito in questi anni”

Non aggiunse altro il silenzio cadde tra loro. Erano argomenti troppo grandi bastava una parola sbagliata e lui non voleva, non ora senza uno straccio di concreta ed effettiva riuscita era inutile parlarne. Facce un passo verso l’esterno, la pioggia sottile scivolò sotto i vestiti era: fredda e pungente, ma lui era così aveva bisogno di stare da solo. Da solo con lei che detestava, solo con i ricordi, solo con quello che la sua bocca non diceva ed i suoi occhi non rivelavano.

“Dove vai Thorin? A volte vorrei che aprissi il tuo animo invece di continuare la lotta dentro di te, non sei solo ragazzo!”

Si voltò verso di lui, sapeva che Balin gli era affezionato sapeva che era legato a lui da affetto sincero e lealtà, come sapeva che gli era stato vicino in quegli anni sapendo molto di più di quello che gli raccontava “Io ho bisogno di stare da solo, un giorno forse combatterò i miei fantasmi con te”

Alla fine il giorno era arrivato. Mentre era in cammino in quelle lande desolate non poteva far finta di non sapere dove stesse dirigendo i suoi passi.

Prima di partire aveva salutato Balin che l’aveva ha guardato intensamente dicendogli di stare attento, il difficile era stato con i nipotini convincerli che un mercante voleva vedere solo lui aveva richiesto tempo e convinzione, non erano stupidi.

Il tragitto era silenzioso solo i rumore dei suoi passi il fiato si condensava in nuvolette bianche per il gran freddo. Eccolo lì, in mezzo al nulla delle terre selvagge ad osservare scrutare ogni piccolo antro alla ricerca di suo padre, di tanto in tanto fermava qualche viaggiatore per chiedere informazioni se fosse stato visto, se avessero sentito palare di lui, ma ogni volta la risposta era: no…no…no…no….

Due giorni. Due giorni di cammino, di scontri con esseri poco raccomandabili ed altri interessati solo a fuggire lontano da lui. Due giorni di fredda solitudine per trovare: il nulla. Nessuna traccia, nessun avvistamento, neanche un corpo putrefatto da riportare a casa, neanche uno straccio di prova che potesse trovarsi altrove. Non c’era niente lì per lui. Non c’era niente per lui in nessun luogo.

La grotta dove aveva trovato riparo era lugubre e fredda, il fuoco scaldava poco il suo corpo intirizzito, le ombre danzavano e vorticano intorno a lui. Così come i pensieri vorticavano e danzavano con loro.

“Ho costruito e lavorato per dare felicità e serenità, ma per me non ho trovato nulla di quello che ho dato. Tutto questo uccide il buono che ho dentro, lo rende opaco e nervoso, mi rende un essere inutile!” sbattè i pugni contro il terreno di roccia solida, impotente nano di una stirpe decaduta ecco cos’era.

Doveva prendere la strada del ritorno. Era ora di tornare a casa, tra quelle montagne dove erano rimasti ad attenderlo gli affetti più cari, sospirò mentre la pioggia iniziò cadere di nuovo dalle nuvole nere che vedeva giungere all’orizzonte, non sarebbe stata una fredda carezza leggera ma un tornado che avrebbe lavato via il profondo sconforto di non essere riuscito a trovare nulla di ciò che stava cercando.

Forse lui aveva ragione quando gli disse che avrebbe vagato per sempre alla ricerca di ciò che era, di ciò che avrebbe voluto essere, una ricerca continua che lo avrebbe portato alla fine della sua esistenza.

“ _Chiudi le porte del tuo regno a me che torto ti ho fatto io, non sapevo nulla allora di quello che avrebbe fatto mio nonno”_

“ _Sei come loro, un giorno capirai il mio rifiuto ad aiutarti Thorin!”_

“ _Quel giorno riderò sulla tua sconfitta Thranduil”_

No! Non poteva, non voleva pensare a lui ora, un giorno… un giorno, sarebbero stati di nuovo faccia a faccia, solo allora avrebbe di nuovo permesso a quei ricordi di uscire fuori per rovesciarli addosso alla sua altera perfezione non prima, non ora.

La strada verso Brea era ancora lunga, guardò il cielo: scuro e nero, le nuvole cariche di pioggia i tuoni che si perdevano in lontananza. Tutto quello che lo circondava era acqua. Un imponente muro d’acqua che impediva alla vista di scorgere i tratti delle montagne. Solo il rumore suoi passi e la strada che stava percorrendo, l’unica visuale che riusciva ad avere da sotto lo spesso cappuccio: la punta dei suoi stivali.

Rabbrividì leggermente, erano giorni che era all’agghiaccio sotto l’acqua che cadeva con forza dal cielo, nessun fuoco a scaldarlo ne un pasto con cui rifocillarsi: era stanco, per la prima volta si sentiva avvolto dalla stanchezza.

Finalmente dopo quelle che gli parvero ore in lontananza riuscì a scorgere le luci del villaggio di Brea. Un posto caldo non era più lontano ne un miraggio dovuto dalla stanchezza. A breve si sarebbe seduto alla locanda del “Puledro Impennato” con un buon boccale di birra ed un fuoco caldo che gli avrebbero allontanato i pensieri almeno per un po’. C’era molta gente per strada nonostante il buio e la pioggia incessante, in molti quelli che si attardavano fuori al cancello ancora aperto. Doveva aver perso la cognizione del tempo, la pioggia persistenze non gli faceva più distinguere il crepuscolo dalla notte.

La locanda era piena: uomini ed hobbit, una varietà di persone che ridevano sguaiatamente e chiacchiericcio altro. Aveva chiesto al proprietario una stanza ed era stato fortunato visto il tempaccio ne aveva ancora qualcuna a disposizione, sospirò almeno un letto caldo in cui dormire stanotte. Si era accomodato ad un tavolo vicino al camino aspettando la cena, una volta era abituato a tutto questo quando lavorava nei villaggi degli uomini frequentava le locande o meglio ancora stazionava come ospite fisso. Iniziò a guardarsi in giro aveva la strana sensazione di essere osservato. Due tipi poco raccomandabili lo stavano guardando da due zone differenti della locanda, troppo insistentemente e senza far nulla per nascondere il loro interesse nei suo confronti. D’istinto allungò la mano verso la spada, se era lo scontro che volevano non aveva problemi a darglielo.

In quel momento di massima tensione uno sconosciuto, vecchio barbuto, si sedette di fronte a lui. Lasciò andare un sospiro di sollievo per aver impedito una rissa in mezzo a tutte quelle persone, guardò lo strano personaggio con occhi attenti aspettando di sapere chi fosse….

Non riusciva a crederci…

Nella penombra della piccola stanza si sentì libero di pensare a tutto quello che gli era successo da quando aveva messo piede in quella locanda. Prima i due strani tipi, poi l’incontro che aveva sempre aspettato. Gandalf il grigio gli aveva dato una piccola speranza. Quella scintilla che stava cercando per partire alla volta della Montagna Solitaria e riconquistare ciò che gli apparteneva per discendenza e diritto. Non riusciva ancora a crederci, mai come quella notte Erebor sembrava vicina, la sua ricerca la partenza dalle Montagne Azzurre non era stata vana ed inutile: non aveva fallito completamente.

Si sedette sul letto togliendosi con un gesto nervoso la casacca pesante, scostandosi nervosamente i capelli dal viso. Domani al suo ritorno a casa avrebbe parlato con Balin dovevano indire una riunione con le sette famiglie naturalmente quello portava una serie di domande: lo avrebbero ascoltato, avrebbe avuto il loro sostegno oppure sarebbe stato solo ancora una volta? Si accasciò in avanti mettendosi le mani nei capelli chiudendo gli occhi…

“ _Impara che sei solo lo sei sempre, non c’è nessuno che ti tenderà la mano”_

“ _Se il tuo voltarci le spalle è una lezione di vita, be sappi Elfo che non ne ho bisogno”_

“ _Sei cieco e testardo, metti l’orgoglio prima di ogni cosa. Bussi alla mia porta per unico solo motivo. Riavere la tua patria non per salvare il tuo popolo”_

“ _Ti meriteresti la morte per mano mia dopo queste parole. Se io sono cieco, tu sei solo un vile codardo”_

“BASTAAAAA” di scatto si rialzò sbattendo il tavolino basso contro il muro con tutta la forza, aveva il fiato corto. Perchè doveva pensare a lui ora? Perchè ogni volta che si sentiva un fallito la sua mente pensava a lui? A distanza di anni aveva l’occasione per fargli rimangiare quelle parole, di fargli vedere che poteva farcela da solo eppure non era ancora soddisfatto, lui voleva vederlo: piegato e sconfitto, togliergli quella maschera di altera arroganza disintegrarla per mano sua.

Un leggero bussare lo fece voltare verso i cocci sparsi nella stanza, avrebbe pagato i danni se fosse stato il proprietario “Avanti è aperto”

La giovane fanciulla che lo aveva servito ed accompagnato fin lì entrò nella stanza con sguardo leggermente impaurito, lasciò scivolare un’occhiata maliziosa sul torace che si intravedeva dalla casacca aperta.

“Ho sentito dei rumori pensavo foste in difficoltà. Non che avrei potuto aiutarvi, ma avrei chiamato qualcuno”

Sorrise, conosceva quello sguardo. Conosceva le donne che glielo lanciavano e cosa volevano da lui. La guardò leggermente per poi voltarle le spalle “Ho solo rovesciato un mobile, potete dire al proprietario che pagherò i danni”

L’aveva sentita entrare nella stanza chiudendosi la porta alle sue spalle, un fulmine aveva squarciato il cielo nell’esatto momento in cui il click della chiave era scattato.

“Potrei, non dir nulla al proprietario, avete l’aria stanca posso aiutarvi a rilassarvi”

Il cigolio del letto unito alle sue parole lo portarono a guardarla di nuovo, perchè rifiutare il suo invito poteva essere un modo per non pensare per abbandonare i pensieri.

Si avvicinò chinandosi sulle sue labbra: rosse, delicate, morbide. Un immagine tornò prepotente nella sua mente: una bocca sottile, capelli di seta dorata, pelle candida. Era lì con lui: nel suo letto, tra le sue mani, sotto il suo corpo. Nella sua mente come sempre…

Dopo due settimane di lontananza finalmente era di ritorno tra la sua gente, il suo popolo, la sua famiglia. Aveva allungato il cammino per poter parlare alle famiglie naniche ed indire un raduno entro la fine del mese. Sperava di essere ascoltato, per loro in quel momento altro che un perfetto nessuno. Dovevano la loro obbedienza a chi maneggiava il gioiello del Re: l’Arkenstone, lui non ne era in possesso non ancora ma forse avrebbe potuto esserlo a breve.

Sorrise quando in lontananza scorse i suoi nipoti intenti ad allenarsi con la spada, loro erano una delle poche gioie che aveva avuto in quegli anni. Testardi. Pazzi. Valorosi.

“Kili, Fili sono a casa” gridò per attirare la loro attenzione

“ZIOOOOOO!!!”

Ed era l’accoglienza che si aspettavo da loro. Gli corsero incontro facendolo quasi cadere sotto il loro peso li guardò rimproverandoli, ma sapevano benissimo che la sua era solo una maschera con la quale si difenda. Erano poche le persone che riuscivano a farlo sorridere ed erano dentro il suo cuore.

Quelle due teste calde erano tra quelle poche persone, la vita glieli aveva donati in un momento di sconforto. Avevano perso il loro padre e sua sorella non era in grado di crescerli da sola in lui avevano sempre visto quella figura a cui aggrapparsi e guardare. Non sapeva quanto meritasse quell’affetto ma era stato uno dei motivi per cui era andato avanti senza fermarsi un minuto. Erano i suoi eredi, loro devano avere la vita che gli era stata sottratta.

“La prossima volta ci porti con te?” Fili il suo erede diretto era quello che più soffriva il suo lasciarlo indietro, vedeva in quel suo modo di fare una mancanza nei suoi confronti, con Kili il rapporto era più rilassato, dolce, affettuoso.

“Si, la prossima volta verrete con me ed è più vicina di quando pensiate” li bloccò alzando una mano “Ma non ora, nessuna domanda. Devo prima parlare con Balin”

Si avviò lungo il sentiero che portava alla zona dove Balin di solito contava i loro guadagni giornalieri, non vedeva l’ora di raccontagli dell’incontro con Gandalf, di quello che aveva fatto dopo aver lasciato Brea.

Entrò in quelle mura cercandolo al solito posto dopo la giornata di lavoro, ed era lì piegato sul tavolino a contare e dividere le monete, si schiarì la voce: “Pensa a quando dovrai contare la grande ricchezza del nostro popolo” si avvicino sedendosi al suo fianco, spiegandogli ogni singola cosa.

Il cielo era al tramonto perdendosi al di là delle montagne, era rimasto solo poco fuori la montagna ad ascoltare la natura che lentamente andava a dormire. L’orizzonte rosso fuoco catturava i suoi occhi, parlare con Balin non era stato facile ad ogni sua parola aveva cercato di smorzare il suo entusiasmo di trovare il punto debole nel piano che stava progettando dopo il colloquio con Gandalf.

“ _Trova pace in quello che hai creato qui, Thorin”_

“ _Non dirmi questo ora”_

Quella parola risuonava ancora nelle sue orecchie: pace. Poteva trovare pace dopo la maledizione di una vita passata dall’essere principe ad un comune lavoratore nei regni degli uomini? Da Re a semplice nano di montagna? Beffeggiato dai nemici e da coloro che credeva amici? Non c’era pace per lui, non fin quando non avesse riavuto Erebor forse dopo.

Sospirò alzandosi dallo scomodo masso su cui era seduto. Il vento odorava di pioggia, novembre non era ancora finito. Quel mese in cui ogni cosa gli era stata sottratta forse poteva diventare il mese in cui avrebbe riavuto ciò che gli spettava di diritto.

Ma ora non doveva pensarci, domani. Domani avrebbe la risposta a tute le sue domande. Ora doveva spegnere la luce e chiudere la porta.

Odiava novembre… sempre lui con la sua pioggia e quell’aria fredda pronta ad avvolgerlo. Maledizione. Quale maledizione era quel mese per lui. Si trovava da solo dai suoi parenti al Nord, loro erano nella sala comune a bere e festeggiare come se le sue parole non fossero state altro che debole vento. Lui invece restava in silenzio in quella stanzetta fredda ed umida a chiedersi il perche del loro rifiuto così netto.

Prese un respiro profondo per cercare di calmarsi, avrebbe voluto comprendere se il loro rifiuto era stato definito o se era stato solo un modo per fargli capire che doveva aspettare. Sentì la rabbia montargli dentro, no non avrebbe aspettato nessuno sarebbe andato all’incontro con Gandalf nella contea anche senza l’appoggio dei suoi parenti. Raccolse le poche cose che aveva con se ed andò via senza salutare nessuno, senza dir nulla.

Il vento e la pioggia accompagnavano la sua discesa dalle montagne, il terreno era friabile sotto i suoi piedi. La pioggia battente gli impediva quasi di vedere, le ciglia impregnate d’acqua lo portavano a chiudere gli occhi di continuo.

Dopo un’ora di cammino si fermò respirando affannosamente. Tenersi stabile gli costava doppia fatica sotto le sferzate violente del vento, i tuoni rombavano il lontananza, niente e nessuno su quel sentiero solo la furia dei Valar che si abbatteva su di lui con violenza.

Riprese il cammino cercando di tenersi lontano dal precipizio, il buio sempre più fitto rendeva i suoi passi instabili. Doveva resistere ancora un po’ non mancava poco, se ricordava bene dietro quella curvatura il sentiero si allargava scendendo verso la pianura. Poteva farcela. Doveva farcela. In quel momento un lampo si abbattè sulla roccia sopra di lui, un altro fece prendere fuoco un albero solitario sulla roccia poco sotto di lui. Cercando di non essere colpito dalla caduta dei massi scivolò rovinosamente all’indietro sbattendo contro uno sperone di roccia, il colpo forte lo fece rimbalzare in avanti verso il vuoto: nero e scuro, l’abbraccio stesso della morte.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO”

Il ticchettio delle gocce d’acqua sul viso lo portarono lentamente ad aprire gli occhi, il leggero raggio di sole che filtrava tra le nuvole scure glieli fece richiudere stringendoli con forza. Cercò di riaprirli di nuovo lentamente “Durin sia lodato, sono ancora vivo” sospirò cercando di muoversi ma il corpo sembrava non rispondeva ai suoi comandi. Fitte profonde gli tolsero il fiato mentre cercava di mettersi seduto.

Respirò profondamente cercando di calmarsi. Doveva aver fatto un bel volo era normale sentire i muscoli dolere così come avvertire quelle strane fitte nella schiena. Senz’altro era così non aveva niente di rotto. Inspirò profondamente ed una smorfia di dolore comparve sul suo volto. Di muovo quella fitta alla base della schiena, però non gli sembrava così forte anzi più si muoveva più riusciva a sentire il suo corpo.

Strinse i pugni provando a mettersi seduto, strisciò verso la parete cercando di appoggiarsi con la schiena, respirò affannosamente per lo sforzo mentre il dolore continuava a persistere. Guardò le mani: graffiate, macchiate dal sangue rappreso, provo a chiuderle e riaprile faceva fatica e sentiva dolore, i vestiti erano in condizioni pietose ed il viso non doveva essere da meno anche se non poteva vedersi.

Si guardò intono per capire dove fosse finito. Era atterrato su uno sperone di roccia a pochi passi dal suolo, in condizioni normali avrebbe potuto anche riuscire a scendere di lì ma non in in quello stato.

Ed ora? Ora che avrebbe fatto? Era solo nessuno sarebbe venuto a cercarlo. Chiuse gli occhi passandosi la lingua sulle labbra: secche e screpolate. No non era solo, lei era lì. La sua amata/odiata solitudine, poteva sentirla come un mantello che lo avvolgeva. La sua voce delicata ed ammaliante sembrava dirgli di non preoccuparsi che a breve non avrebbe sentito più nulla se non: la quiete dell’oblio.

Sorrise senza rendersene conto, era quella la voce di un amico? Quel canto ammaliante che ti conduce verso l’abbandono invece di spronarti a reagire, combattere, a batterti per la vita che lentamente scivolava via. Dov’era la sua forza per contrastarla? Dov’era finito lui? Dietro quale falsa maschera di codardia si era rinchiuso per crederle. Come poteva desiderare l’abbraccio freddo della morte alla calda carezza della vita?

Sapeva dentro di lui che non era nulla, che quel dolore che sentiva era minima cosa a quello che aveva patito, che la sua forza bastava a contrastarlo ed a rilegarlo in un angolo lontano della sua mente. Il problema che stava cedendo, la sua forza d’animo quella che lo aveva sempre sostenuto lo stava abbandonando, voleva lasciarsi andare. Scosse con violenza la testa, stava impazzendo non c’era altra spiegazione lui non poteva lasciarsi morire così. Era sempre stato: fuoco e forza, doveva riavere la sua amata patria non poteva mollare ora. Perchè si stava lasciando andare? Sorrise ammarante. La verità? Conosceva la vera risposta a quella domanda, solo la stava rinnegando a se stesso.

Aveva paura. Paura di non farcela, di non essere capace di prendere il comando. Paura che la pazzia che aveva contagiato la sua famiglia potesse ghermire anche lui. Paura di quello che era, di quello che provava, di quello che non era in grado di lasciare andare. Paura di quel dolore che sentiva dentro di se che non era solo dovuto alle ferite per caduta.

Perchè era da solo?

Perchè non aveva portato con se Fili e Kili?

Perchè la maledetta pioggia continuava a bagnare la sua vita?

Perchè non riusciva a fidarsi di qualcuno al di fuori di se stesso?

Chiuse gli occhi mentre l’acqua prese a cadere dal cielo di nuovo con forza, era tornata anche lei a fargli compagnia. Non bastavano il dolore e la solitudine, era comparsa di nuovo per ricordargli che era novembre. La fredda pioggia di novembre che bagnava la sua esistenza, quella che spegnava ogni speranza, quella che portava via ogni cosa.

Guardava le gocce cadere, aveva sete non riusciva a muoversi fino a dove le sue labbra potessero essere baciate dalla pioggia per dare refrigerio al corpo stanco. Tutto intorno era un ammasso di fango scivoloso.

“Non voglio morire in questo mese”

Lo sospirò chiudendo gli occhi mentre il corpo oramai provo di forza si abbandonava, i sensi diventavano ovattati tutto spariva fino a che non restava nulla.

**Lasciati andare vieni a me**

_Non mollare ora sei l’erede di Durin_

**Lasciati andare vieni a me**

_Rialzati è mantieni le promesse_

**Lasciati andare vieni a me**

_Segui la luce non l’oscurità del oblio_

“Non sono bravo a metterla a tacere…Non riesco a vederla.. _..”_

_Il tragitto verso la sala del trono era stato silenzioso, il percorso era relativamente breve ma gli elfi se la stavano prendendo comoda. La sala del trono si aprì davanti ai suoi occhi e lui era lì, il grande signore elfico. Lo guardò cercando di comprendere cosa nascondesse dietro quel suo essere chiuso ed altero, restò immobile attendendo. Qualcosa dentro di lui gli diceva che appena uno dei due avesse preso la parola, quella conversazione non sarebbe finita in modo piacevole._

_Thranduil continua a fissarlo: intensamente, non riusciva a decifrare il suo sguardo sembrava nervoso ma non solo c’era altro che non riusciva a descrivere._

_Non lo sopportava più, si volto di scattò dandogli le spalle ed era la mossa che aspettava per muoversi anche lui._

_“E’ così di tuo interesse guardarmi, sai perchè sono qui? ” gli annuncio con voce il più possibile noncurante. Alle sue spalle non percepiva nessun rumore, stava per volatasi infastidito quando finalmente l’elfo si decise a parlare._

_“Mi aspettavo quel codardo avido di tuo nonno alla mia porta non te. Da questo posso capire quanto in realtà sei uguale a lui. Ti credevo diverso”_

_“Non ascolterò le stesse parole che hai detto a lui. Solo per una ripicca inutile” replicò nervosamente._

_“Allora sappi da ora che sono le stesse che ho detto ieri a lui. Io non verrò in vostro aiuto”_

“ _Chiudi le porte del tuo regno a me, che torto ti ho fatto io? Non sapevo nulla allora di quello che avrebbe fatto mio nonno. Non è stata una decisione mia”_

“ _Sei come loro, un giorno capirai il mio rifiuto ad aiutarti Thorin!”_

“ _Quel giorno riderò della tua sconfitta Thranduil!”_

“ _Impara che sei solo, lo sei sempre non c’è nessuno che ti tenderà la mano”_

“ _Se il tuo voltarci le spalle è una lezione di vita, be sappi elfo che non ne ho bisogno”_

“ _Sei cieco e testardo, metti l’orgoglio prima di ogni cosa. Bussi alla mia porta per unico solo motivo: riavere la tua patria. Non salvare il tuo popolo!”_

“ _Ti meriteresti la morte per mano mia dopo queste parole. Se io sono cieco, tu sei solo un vile codardo!”_

“ _Ricorda quel giorno, torna da me è mettimi a tacere…. torna alla luce”_

_La luce…. la luce…_

Aprì gli occhi a quel comando. Il sole picchiava sulle sue palpebre bruciandole, le aprì e chiuse leggermente per cercare di mettere a fuoco ciò che lo circondava. La pioggia aveva smesso di cadere, le rocce intorno erano quasi asciutte e gli alberi brillavano sotto quello strano sole.

Si mosse piano ed il corpo sembrava reagire con meno dolore e fatica, anche la testa era più lucida meno confusa. Non poteva mollare e lasciarsi prendere dallo sconforto, non poteva lasciarsi morire come un comune vigliacco. Aveva degli affetti da cui tornare, delle questioni da portare a termine. Non era ancora il momento di mettere la parola: fine.

Sentì gli occhi inumidirsi, lui non piangeva mai sopratutto davanti agli altri. Non era nel suo carattere si sentiva a disagio anche di fronte alle lacrime altrui. Poteva ammettere con se stesso di non saper affrontare il dolore degli altri, non sapeva affrontare neanche il proprio di dolore. Forse proprio per questo aveva pensato di farla finita, ma tutto questo passava in secondo piano se i pensieri andavano verso il volto dolce di sua sorella, alla fiducia di Balin, all’amore di Fili e Kili. Quel modo tutto particolare di fargli sentire la presenza quasi concreta del loro affetto. Loro che erano sempre stati presenti anche di fronte al suo silenzio, erano riusciti ad ascoltare le sue parole non dette, magari scuotendo il capo con disapprovazione ma sempre restandogli a fianco.

Si aggrappò alla roccia cercando di ritrovare forza nelle gambe, si era rialzato a fatica tante volte il suo corpo aveva conosciuto ferite ben più profonde, il suo animo era riuscito ad uscire dal dolore. Nulla lo aveva spezzato, abbattuto si ma era ancora in piedi pronto ad affrontare la vita.

Come ogni volta: dalla perdita di Erebor, alla battaglia di Moria, dalle umiliazioni. Era uscito sempre più forte.

Sentì le lacrime rigargli le guance non poteva più fermarle dovevano scorrere libere. Stava piangendo, senza singhiozzi o tremori nel corpo. Solo quelle scie che scendevano dai suoi occhi potevano esprimere il dolore che sentiva dentro, quel costante vuoto che lo stava divorando da troppo tempo.

“Io non sono una persona debole” lo disse ad alta voce, come se volesse scandire le parole, come se volesse gridarle a quel volto che era perennemente davanti ai suoi occhi.

“Stavo per lasciarmi andare. Per un momento ho abbandonato il mio vero essere, ma non sono un debole. Non lo sono mai stato” era come se lo avesse davanti “Io non conosco il significato della parola debolezza , oggi ho voluto assaporarla ma domani sarò più forte di prima. Sappi che se non bastasse la mia forza, se per sbaglio quel dolore cercasse di nuovo di portarmi ad arrendermi: ci sarà l’odio che provo per te a farmi rialzare!”

Mentre scendeva la notte si distese cercando di recuperare le forze per scendere da quella roccia e riprendere il cammino. Finalmente aveva ritrovato la sua forza non avrebbe permesso più alla disperazione di prenderlo per mano. Aveva troppe cose da fare ancora.

Il silenzio avvolgeva ogni cosa ma non era opprimente: la quiete dopo la tempesta, ora era stanco poteva percepire il suo respiro rallentare il battito del cuore, sentiva le palpebre chiudersi piano all’avvicinarsi del sonno. La mente ancora abbastanza lucida per pensare: aveva avuto paura, quando si era sempre detto che lui non l’avrebbe mai provata. Quella paura che ancora gli scorreva nelle vene, cercò di allontanarla. Lui aveva la sua volontà: voleva riprendersi Erebor e regnare come re sotto la montagna, ma sapeva che il destino avrebbe fatto il suo corso.

Il sole era appena spuntato guardò indietro lo sperone che si era lasciato alle spalle, un passo per volta aveva ripreso il cammino. Anche un nano forte come lui poteva perdere la strada e smarrire i propri passi, dimenticare chi era e cosa era, ma alla fine si era ritrovato.

Pioveva di nuovo, guardò le nuvole grigie piene d’acqua ed ascoltò il ticchettio lento delle gocce che cadevano sulle foglie degli alberi, la sua strada procedeva tranquilla verso la meta che si era prefissato.

Siamo esseri fatti di sentimenti e quando il vento dentro di noi soffia più forte è facile smarrire la strada. Ma tutto ciò che siamo, ciò che lungo il percorso chiamato vita ci lasciamo alle spalle o che permettiamo ancora di camminarci a fianco, è ciò che ci rendere: unici. Non bisogna mai dimenticare il passato, gli ostacoli che abbiamo superato, le gioie che abbiamo vissuto . Perchè da esso traiamo la forza per guardare verso il futuro e per compiere quel passo in avanti verso il presente. Ed infondo resta la consolazione più grande di questa vita: nulla dura per sempre, neanche la fredda pioggia di novembre.

Fine

 

 


End file.
